Ligeiramente Grávido!
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Draco só queria morangos! Fic feita para o desafio do PSF Tournament. Draco/Harry.


Título: Ligeiramente grávido!

Autora: Nanda W. Malfoy

Casal: Draco x Harry

Classificação: PG-13

Gênero: comédia

Resumo: Draco só queria morangos!

Avisos: Essa história é um desafio do PSF tournament, proposto por Lilibeth.

Desafio: um(a) sonserino(a), um(a) grifinório(a) e Champagne. E morangos mofados.

Beta:Lilibeth

Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

oOo

O que eu estava pensando quando resolvi me casar com esse testa partida? É óbvio que, quando o feitiço deixou aquela rachadura na cabeça dele, os poucos neurônios que moravam ali, fugiram.

Eu sempre soube que ele era um idiota completo e até passei boa parte da minha adolescência tentando mostrar o óbvio para o mundo. Mas como diz aquele ditado trouxa – não que eu saiba essas coisas, mas como infelizmente eu sou obrigado a conviver com aqueles amigos dele que tem um pai biruta, que vive repetindo esse tipo de coisa - "Se não pode com ele, junte-se a ele". Hunf! Ditado idiota, amigos idiotas e marido idiota!

Vocês devem estar se perguntando, o que esse ser loiro, fantástico e perfeito tanto reclama. Mas se vocês fossem casados com Harry Potter, conseguiriam entender meu drama.

Já que eu sei o quanto vocês devem estar curiosos, vou resumir um pouco do meu sofrimento.

Meu marido é uma pessoa sem coração, que não pensa nem um pouco em mim e no meu estado fragilizado. Eu estou carregando um filho dele. Um filho!

É. Eu SEI que sou homem, mas como todo tipo de coisa estranha SEMPRE acontece na vida de Harry Potter, eu tinha que estar grávido. Porque se tinha que acontecer com ele, aconteceu comigo junto.

E eu como um ser perfeito que sou, fiquei com a benção de carregar esse filho.

Eu nunca reclamaria disso, porque se o meu filho tivesse que ser carregado pelo Harry-sou-todo-estabanado-Potter, nem sei o que seria dessa criança.

Mas, enfim, se já não bastasse ter aparecido uma estria na minha barriga. - ele diz que não consegue enxergar nada, hunf! Quatro olhos de uma figa, eu a enxergo muito bem! - eu ser obrigado a largar meu emprego por insistência dele, ainda tenho que sentir desejos e não ser atendido.

Eu só queria morangos, morangos grandes e suculentos, também queria champanhe. Mas como sei que álcool iria fazer mal para meu bebê, comprei o melhor champanhe francês para meu marido beber e eu poder lhe beijar depois de comer os morangos e sentir ali o gostinho do champanhe em sua boca.

A única coisa que Harry deveria fazer era trazer os morangos. Mas, é claro que ele tinha que vir com uma desculpa idiota, que não era época de morangos e que ele rodou toda a Londres e não encontrou! Hunf! Ele me trouxe uvas e disse que transfiguraria em morangos, não era a mesma coisa, mas até que aceitei.

Coloquei o champanhe pra gelar e fui tomar um gostoso banho e me preparar para noite maravilhosa que estava por vir.

Assim que saí do banho encontrei meu marido sentado na cama com uma cara feia e uma bandeja nas mãos.

Confesso que nem liguei com o que estivesse acontecendo para que ele ficasse com aquela cara feia. Minha boca salivou só de imaginar os morangos. Quando me aproximei da bandeja, quase coloquei meu filho pela boca a fora.

Os morangos estavam mofados!

Como aquela criatura pôde se formar em Hogwarts? Ele não conseguiu transfigurar uvas em morangos!

E antes que um de vocês pergunte: Por que você mesmo não transfigurou a bendita fruta?

Pelo simples fato que fui proibido de fazer magia até completar três meses de gravidez e passar o período de risco. Graças a Merlin, já completo três meses semana que vem.

Confesso a vocês que agora estou um pouco preocupado, desde que joguei a bandeja e Harry porta a fora aos berros, ele saiu de casa e me deixou sozinho. Será que exagerei?

oOo

Já faz duas horas que ele está fora, já estou suando de tanto andar de um lado a outro dessa casa. Se passar mais dez minutos e ele não chegar, eu ligo pra coisinha da Granger - Se bem que nunca usei esse "feletone" sem o Harry presente, mas, como há cinco anos não consigo ir dormir sem ele...

- Onde será que ele esta, meu querido Merlin protetor dos grávidos abandonados?

É, eu estou preocupado sim, e daí? Ele é burro e idiota, mas é meu burro e idiota.

E se... e se ele foi de carro e bateu com ele em um poste e agora está lá, debaixo da ferragens coberto de sangue?

Melhor olhar a garagem... ufa! Ele foi andando.

Mas... mas e se ele foi atropelado por um "bonibus"? Merlim ele deve estar lá, no meio da rua, jogado, os trouxas olhando aquele ser desfigurado, nojento, todo melado de sangue. Sangue por todo lado...

Famílias de trouxas gordos em volta dele, olhando pra aquilo que era meu marido querido, meu Harry adorado, idolatrado, lindo, mesmo com aquela cicatriz enorme na testa, eu adorava ele...

Que barulho é esse? Ai, Merlin, é a porta, Será a tal polícia dos trouxas com a trágica notícia? Melhor ir ver...

Eu não quero passar por isso sozinho, porque o Weasel ou a Sangue Ruim não estão aqui?

Como podem deixar um grávido sozinho numa situação dessas?

Amigos da onça, esses amigos do meu falecido marido!

"Harry? Harry, é você? Oh, Merlin! Você esta vivo? Eu te imaginei MORTO, Harry Potter, seu cretino, onde já se viu sair sem me avisar, e, e, O QUE É ISSO NA SUA CAMISA?? EU SABIA, SANGUE! Oh, Merlin, vem até aqui, senta, meu amor. Está doendo muito? Mas... isso não é sangue...é...é, são morangos? Você achou? E eu amassei quando me atirei em você e te abracei... não, amor, não chora, eu estou bem, não se preocupe, eu agüento sem morangos."

...

Só não entendi porque ele começou a chorar mais forte ainda quando eu estiquei o dedinho aristocrático dentro da camisa dele e lambi o pudim de morangos que estava lá dentro...

Também não entendi como ele saiu gritando e foi pro belefone, ligar pra Granger.

Pra quê? Acha que ELA ia vir aqui pra lavar a camisa dele a essa hora?

...

Nossa, que tanto o Harry fala "sei... sei..." e não desliga esse velefone?

Agora ele tá me olhando, Santa Morgana, o que será que ele vai fazer?

...

Como eu ia saber desse tal _delivery_ que entrega em casa?

...

"Quer um morango, amor? Harry? Harry? Você dormiu?

-... - Esgotado ele descansava na cama ao meu lado, o braço sobre os olhos fechados, quando ouviu as perguntas. Sem uma palavra, Harry me puxou para perto de si e me beijou, longamente...

- Hummm... Simmm... Os morangos estavam ótimos.

Fim.

N/A: Espero que gostem da fic, eu pelo menos me diverti escrevendo! Draco Drama Queen é tudibão!

Obrigado Lilibeth, você me ajudou muitão!

Reviews são sempre bem vindas XD


End file.
